


ADIÓS

by EliceBcest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliceBcest/pseuds/EliceBcest
Summary: Decir Adiós no es fácil, incluso despues de tantos años.Principalmente Neji/Ten, pero Kakagai implícito.





	ADIÓS

Era la fecha, en realidad no llevaba la cuenta de los años que habían pasado, seguía siendo doloroso, demasiado si le preguntaban, aunque siempre evitaba decirlo en voz alta, prefería esconderse detrás de una sonrisa. Era la segunda vez que iba a ese lugar en ese día, la diferencia es que temprano lo había hecho junto a su compañero y su Sensei, contaban anécdotas, volvían a reír como si él siguiera con ellos.  
Pero para ella era diferente, ella lo había perdido de una manera en la que ni Lee o Gai Sensei podrían entenderla.  
Se agacha sobre la tumba de Hyūga Neji, roza con sus dedos el nombre, mientras las lágrimas empiezan a brotar. Duele demasiado, como el primer día, como el primer mes, como el primer año, como lo sigue haciendo.  
Todos han crecido, muchos de sus amigos se casaron, tuvieron hijos. Incluso el eufórico y dinámico Lee encontró a quien lo amara y ahora tiene como sobrino a Metal, pero ella se siente vacía, como si le hubieran acarrando esa posibilidad, y eso la ha roto demasiadas veces.  
Llora recordando sus labios, su cuerpo, eran adolescentes, nunca lo dijeron abiertamente por su estúpido clan, estaban juntos. Sus momentos fueron pocos, cortos, y sobre todo injustos, no pudo siquiera decirle adiós, tener un último beso, todo eso se lo arrebataron, ella lo sigue extrañando. De alguna manera llegó a parecerse a Tsunade, a la mujer que más admiraba, tal vez igual que ella debería de beber por sus amores muertos.  
Esta demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos, en lo que pudo ser y nunca será, que no se da cuenta que ya no está sola.  
Se aclara la garganta para no asustarla, Tente voltea, se sorprende al encontrar a Gai Sensei, a Kakashi Sensei e incluso a Lee, cómo podía ser tan ágil en silla de ruedas.  
Por un momento no sabe que decir, busca una buena excusa para estar ahí.   
–Han pasado muchos años –le decía su Sensei mientras la miraba. –Desde que se fue no ha sido fácil, perdóname por no darme cuenta de lo especialmente difícil que era para ti.  
Tenten quiso contestar, sin embargo, no pudo, sus lágrimas se lo impidieron.  
–Se lo que es amar en silencio, el que la vida te aleje de quien amas, pero tienes razón no sé qué es perderlo para siempre –después de cuarta guerra, de que se recuperara lo habían hecho público. Unos cuantos meses después Hatake Kakashi y Maito Gai se casaban, aún tenían mucha juventud en su camino.   
–Pero te has estado negando tu juventud, la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, de ser feliz –su Sensei era tan sabio cuando se lo proponía.  
–No sé cómo dejar de amarlo –dijo entre lágrimas. –No sé cómo ser feliz si Neji no está conmigo.  
–Mi amado estudiante no regresara, no importa cuanto lo desees, pero él tampoco sería feliz por saber que sufres así –Gai quería que Tenten entendiera lo que intentaba decirle.  
–Lo sé –hizo una pausa. –Pero, ¡cómo hacerlo! ¡Si no le pude decir adiós! ¡Ni cuanto lo amaba! ¡Ni besar sus labios por última vez! Por favor Sensei, dime cómo hacerlo –una vez más lloraba sin consuelo.  
–Es una desgracia porqué nunca lo podrás tener, sin embargo, no significa que debas de dejar de amarlo, ni tampoco que renuncies a tu felicidad. Eres mi querida estudiante, únicamente deseo que seas feliz, que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz, de seguir con tu vida –Gai sonaba tan sincero, quería creer en las palabras de su maestro.  
Los tres hombres se acercaron a ella, la rodearon, estaba esperando que Kakashi Sensei y Lee unieran a las palabras de consuelo de Gai.  
–Tenten permítenos ser esta noche la voz de Neji –la chica no entendió las palabras Gai.  
Lee se acercó a su amiga, tomó entre sus manos con extrema dulzura su rostro. –Fuiste y serás para siempre mi mejor amiga –después besó su mejilla.  
Kakashi Sensei hizo lo mismo, entre sus manos estaba el rostro de la amada alumna del amor de su vida. –Fuiste lo mejor que me pudo pasar, y no cambiara eso por nada –y besó su otra mejilla.  
Los ojos de Tenten reflejaban sorpresa mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas, su mirada estaba ahora en su Sensei, que con todo su esfuerzo se puso de pie y mantuvo el equilibrio en un sólo pie. Gai sujetó con sus manos la cara de su estudiante, le sonrió para después decir. –Te amo y te amare como nunca podría amar a nadie más, espero el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar –besó suavemente los labios de Tenten. –Por favor se feliz –abrazó a la chica con todas sus fuerzas, después se unieron Kakashi y Lee.  
Esa noche de alguna manera tuvo lo que tanto necesitaba, las últimas palabras del hombre al que amaba incluso ese beso que se le fue negado. Mientras sentía el calor y el amor de los tres, sabía que era momento de por fin decirle Adiós.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer intento en esta plataforma, cocinando un enorme Kakagai, mi OTP.


End file.
